Heiko
Heiko is a guardian of peace and only takes action when truly necessary. Currently it is unknown as to when he was born. Batman has actually investigated into Heiko's background and the one sole evidence he has of him is a picture from 27 BC, around the rise of the Roman Empire. Batman is still currently investigating Heiko but whenever it seems like he is about to find something the evidence seems to simply 'vanish' and at times batman would 'forget' things that have to do with him. Personality With what little information there is known about Heiko it has been said by Batman that his views on Justice and Order are everything to him and that those who get in the way of his 'Justice' are 'Evil' and will be cut down if they continue to interfere. Heiko has been stated to also be self sacrificing but this is merely speculation based on Batman's short encounter with him ; stating that someone with a mind set like him would more then likely offer themselves if it meant saving the lives of many. History Birth - ??? Currently Unknown. 27 B.C Batman's one sole evidence that links Heiko back to 27 B.C, during the Roman Empire. Not much else is currently known about Heiko during this time-period or if this is the same person at all ; however, the armor does appear to be the same one Heiko is currently wearing. 2010 Heiko's first dated appearance was around 2010 in Gotham City, home to many vigilantes. Batman was tailing the Joker, who had once again began to cause havoc in Gotham City by setting up explosives all over Gotham. Batman found the Jokers hideout and began to move quietly, mainly by hiding in the darkness and by using his grappling hook on the ceilings. As batman drew closer to the jokers whereabouts he heard sounds of gunshots and the sounds of the joker panicking. Batman questioned what was happening and quietly looked in the room and immediately saw a humanoid figure in white armor standing over the joker. "It would seem that 'they' have grown tired of your games and have allowed me to act against you Joker. You have been sentenced to death and shall be executed, now", Heiko raised his sword and was ready to cut the joker vertically in half but as his sword remained raised Batman took this opportunity to throw a batarang and knock it out of his hand. Heiko didn't seem phased by the sudden intrusion and immediately replied in a normal tone, "Batman, so you finally arrived", Batman seemed somewhat surprised that he was immediately called out and asked from the shadows, "Who are you? Why were you trying to kill the Joker?". Heiko turned seeing that there was no point to answer the question and began to walk to his sword but immediately stopped once more when another batarang hit near his feet. "You're not going anywhere until you answer my questions. Now talk!", immediately the grappling hook was shot towards Heiko but in response he turned and grabbed the wire and yanked Batman out of the shadows who immediately let go as he felt the strength from the pull. "If you continue to get in the way Batman then you will be seen as an evil who then must be executed" Heiko as he said this was now by his sword and grabbed the hilt, his back was still turned towards the joker and batman. "Hah oh great...first their is a dark knight and now a white knight. Just my luck", The joker couldn't help but have a sad frown on his face as he said this. Heiko walked towards the Joker but only for the Batman to now be in between the two. Slowly he raised his sword and pointed his blade towards Batman, "Move", it was clear now that Heiko was gave Batman one more warning but Batman refused. "Killing others will only make you a villain as well", Heiko's glare was hidden behind his mask as he was clearly growing angry with Batman, "You are the villain here Batman. How many more lives will you allow him to take before you finally let him die?". Batman looked back at the joker then back towards Heiko, "I wont let him kill anyone else, not on my watch". Heiko merely sighed as if he was disappointed with him, "So you are going to let him kill more people like Jason huh? You truly are a villain". Batman was shocked that Heiko knew about Jason Todd, the second robin that he took under his wing and trained who was later killed by the very man he was now trying to protect, the Joker. Special Powers and Abilities Powers *Time-Travel/Rifts - Abilities *Martial Arts Expert - *Sword-Expert - *Above Peak Human Strength?: - Heiko was capable of pulling batman, who is very strong and is possibly in fact the strongest normal-human in the universe, out from the shadows with ease ; although Heiko might have surprised Batman which further helped him in pulling batman out. *Master of Stealth - Heiko was capable of breaking in the Jokers hideout and beat up the goons inside without the Joker noticing right away ; however, due to the Jokers history with the Batman he usually knows when "The Bat", as he sometimes refers to Batman, is nearby and because of this eventually caught on that something was wrong and that there was someone in his base. Wither it be his Time-Travel abilities Heiko has actually managed to remain off the radar from most heroes and villains attention which helps improve his Stealth capabilities. *Multi-Lingual? - Currently he is suspected by Batman to be able to speak different languages but he has currently not shown this ; the reason for this suspicion is because of him possibly being Immortal. *Expert Tracker - Heiko was capable of finding the Joker's hideout which is usually only found by people like the Batman, who happens to be a very keen detective. No other info supports his tracking abilities currently. Trivia *All the Powers and Abilities are from what Batman Experienced and are his point of view. It is not known as to wither or not Heiko has anymore Powers and Abilities. *Heiko seems to know know peoples history as he knew about Jason Todd's death. Wither or not he knows everyone history or not is not known but it can be speculated that Heiko can obtain information easily. *Heiko appears to be working for a group as he said 'they seem to want you dead' in his conversation with the Joker. *Heiko is based of Hakumen from Blazblue. Unlike the Blazblue counterpart who can observe Parallel worlds and apparently remember them as well, Heiko can't unless he was part of the time-loop itself which causes the parallel world or he is informed by the group he is with. *Heiko's theme Susanooh is also Hakumen's theme in Blazblue. Seeing as how both characters are similar the theme still can be related to Heiko ; however ; the backgrounds of the characters are different.